Star Trek Trill
Name: Trill Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 m Weight: 40 - 120 kg Special Abilities: *'Courageous': Trill are more courageous in all aspects of their lives. Trill start with five extra Character Points. *'Optional: Trill Symbiont': The Trill symbiont is a rare and precious "gift." ::*To determine its exact bonuses, the GM must first determine the number of previous "hosts." Next the GM will need to create character templates for each previous host. The symbiont retains knowledge of everything each previous host knew. The current host will receive 3 random skills from each previous host at the current hosts base attribute rating(s), not to exceed the previous' hosts skill ratings. Keep a list of the symbiont's skills separate, however, if some of the skills overlap, increase the host's skill by 1D (with corresponding increase in specialization(s), if the skill has any); that symbiont skill is not used thereafter, since its information and abilities are subsumed into the host's full skill. ::*If the host wishes to advance the symbiont skill with Character Points, they must first purchase the skill at half the normal new skill cost (round down). The skill is now no longer a symbiont skill and is advanced as a specialization, with skill specializations advanced at one half normal cost. ::*Symbiont skills do not function like normal skills. They have no normal random chance, meaning no wild die. If the Host wishes, they can spend a Character Point to add a single "Wild Die." A maximum of 3 Character Points may be spent on any symbiont skill and they all act as a regular "Wild Die." :*'Joined Trill In Combat': A symbiont's damage resistance is 1D+2. It does not normally take damage from injuries which its host body suffers. However, any time the host body suffers an injury to the Abdomen/Stomach region, there is a 50% chance that the symbiont is hurt as well. It's only affected by damage which gets through the host body's resistance, though. If the symbiont suffers an injury, the host body immediately drops to that same damage level if it is healthier. If the symbiont dies, the host body dies, too; if the initial injuries don't kill the Trill, the loss of the symbiont will do so, in about 20 hours. Description PERSONALITY: Unlike Vulcans or Klingons, Trill do not really possess a stereotypical personality. As with Humans, their personalities span the spectrum from kindness to curmudgeonliness, openness to introspection. Like most other Federation members, they are generally optimistic, open to new ideas, and willing to help those in need. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION.- Trill have the same average height and weight as Humans. Their skin tones range from pale pink to olive, but no darker; their hair, on the other hand, tends to be brown, black, or other dark shades. They have two rows of dark brown spots running from their foreheads down their bodies to their heels. Each Trill's spots are as distinctive to him as fingerprints are to a Human. HOMEWORLD: Trill, a beautiful world orbiting the star of the same name. CULTURE: The Trill possess a rich trove of literature, music, and art. Thanks to the symbionts and joined Trill, they have detailed historical records back to the time of the First Joining and a deep appreciation for the importance of history and tradition. Although most Trill do not follow a religion, they honor their ancestors during certain holidays. Most Trill believe only one in a thousand Trill can join, though almost half of all Trill can. The Trill Symbiosis Commission suppresses this fact because so few symbionts are available. A Trill considered eligible to join undergoes rigorous training and preparation (though most fail to qualify). If joined, he undergoes physical and psychological changes as his personality merges with the symbiont's. He may change his favored hand, come to hate foods or places he once loved, and so forth. He gains the memories of the symbiont's previous lives. Because symbionts live for centuries, passing from one host to another, a host's memories may contain the experiences of many Trill. Trill have a strong taboo against reassociation—fraternization with the spouse and relatives of a previous host. Joined Trill who violate this custom are ostracized, and when they die their symbionts are allowed to die as well. COMMON NAMES: Trill place the given name before the family name. Joined Trill substitute the symbiont's name for the family name. FAMILY NAMES: Belar, Otner, Peers, Pren, Tigan. MALE NAMES: Arjin, Bejal, Curzon, Hanor, Joran, Malko, Selin, Timor, Tobin, Torias, Verad, Yedrin. FEMALE NAMES: Audrid, Azala, Emony, Ezri, Jadzia, Kareel, Lenara, Nilani, Reeza, Zharaina. Source: *Memory Alpha: Trill *Memory Beta: Trill *DS9 RPG Core Game book (pages 49-50) *thedemonapostle